Drabbles
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: A collection of drabbles.
1. Drabble 1

Rachel was standing by her locker when a figure comes up behind her and leans against the locker next to her.

"Sup Berry."

"Hello Santana, may I help you with something?" Rachel asks.

"You can help me with a lot of things, starting with letting me come over tonight."

"No you can't. I can't do this to Finn anymore it's not right."

"It's a bit late to be thinking about Finn. You remember how upset you were when you found out I took his virginity, imagine how angry he's going to be when he finds out I took yours. Not to mention the fact that you two are still dating, at least he didn't cheat on you."

"That's why it needs to stop. What happened last night is never going to happen again." Rachel says.

"That's what you said after the first time and the second time and the third time."

"Well this time I mean it" Rachel snaps.

"And that's what you said after the fourth and fifth time or do they count as one since they were on the same night. Just admit it Rachel I turn you on and you can't stop yourself from coming back to me."

"You're wrong Santana" Rachel replies.

"Am I?" Santana asks moving closer to Rachel.

"If I'm wrong then why has your heart rate started to pick up? Why does your skin heat up beneath my fingertips?" Santana questions trailing her hand up Rachel's arm.

"You can't deny you want me, that I make you feel things Finn doesn't."

Santana's hand trails down from Rachel's arm and down to her thigh. She slowly slides her hand up the smooth skin until she's met with Rachel's underwear.

"Just admit you want me and let me come over tonight."

Rachel finds it hard to form words especially since Santana's fingers are brushing against her skin.

"Rachel" A voice shouts.

Santana quickly pulls her hand from underneath Rachel's skirt just in time before Finn arrives.

"Is she bothering you?" he asks.

"No, Santana and I are partners on a science project."

"I was just asking Rachel if it was okay for me to come over to her house tonight." Santana adds.

"That's fine, come over after school."

"Cool, I'll see you then" Santana replies.

She smirks as she walks past Rachel making sure to brush herself up against the other girl. She didn't have to see Rachel's face to know that she was blushing.

She knew Rachel couldn't resist her.

* * *

_A/N. Sometimes I have little thoughts and I write them down to maybe add to a story or to try and make them into a story but never succeed. So I'm going to post them as drabbles instead._

_Live_Young._


	2. Drabble 2

_"Cause I know one day you'll be screaming' my name."_

"Wanky."

"Santana please, we only have a week until regionals and we need to have this song down" Mr Schue says.

"I'm sorry but I really can't be the only one who has notice the underlying sexual tones of that line and since I'm only one who has actually experienced Rachel Berry screaming their name. I think it's a little inappropriate."

"Santana!" Rachel shouts.

"What I'm just pointing out the obvious?"

"You could have done it a bit more discreetly and left out certain intimate details."

"It's okay Rachel. Santana already told me you are a screamer." Brittany says.

"Oh and what else has Santana said?"

"She said you really like it when she -"

"Okay Brittany. That's enough information for now, thank you" Rachel says.

Rachel tries to ignore the fact that Puck has leaned over to Brittany to try and get more information out of her.

"I think we should carry on with rehearsals now, we need to have this routine down if we want to go to nationals"

"Actually Mr Schue, do you mind if I talk to Santana for a moment?" Rachel asks.

"Sure go ahead Rachel, we might as well take a quick break now anyway."

Santana follows Rachel out of the auditorium.

"So what's up?" she asks.

"I think you and I need to have a talk about what's appropriate and what's not."

"Come on I was only joking about the song"

"I'm not referring to the inappropriate comment you made in front of the whole glee club. I'm talking about the information you have been sharing with Brittany" Rachel says.

"Britts is my best friend we share everything."

"Don't you think our intimate moments should stay private?"

"It's not like you don't discuss it with Kurt or Mercedes" Santana retorts.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. The other day Kurt made a comment about me spending too much time in the library. How else would he know about my sexy librarian fantasy?"

"He helped me with the outfit" Rachel admits.

"You know I don't mind if you talk to your friends about me. I like knowing you talk about me when I'm not with you, it shows you care about me. It's the same when I talk to Brittany about you."

"Okay. Just try to not delve too much into our alone time together, those moments are reserved for you."

"Aren't I lucky." Santana says wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Very." Rachel manages to say before Santana pulls her in for a kiss.

"We should get back to rehearsals. Mr Schue was right, regionals is only a week away and we need to have the routines perfect if we want to go to New York for nationals."

"Lead the way" Santana replies reaching for Rachel's hand.

They find the rest of the glee club scattered around the stage in the auditorium when they return.

"Alright guys since Rachel and Santana are back, let's take it from where we left off" Mr Schue yells.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming'my name"_

"Wanky"

Santana laughs at the groans coming from the rest of the glee club as they start the routine again.

* * *

_A/N So here's another little thing that popped into my head. Just to let you know I have a new story in the works, not sure how long it'll take to get out but just know I'm working on something._

_Live_Young._


	3. Drabble 3

Santana kicks off her shoes and removes the dress she was wearing. She replaces it with a large t-shirt and falls onto the large king size bed. She has just finished her second show in the UK and has six more to go before she could return home. She checks the time and knows that it will still be the afternoon in America so she grabs her cell phone and calls her wife.

"Hey baby, I miss you."

"I miss you too. How was tonight's show?" Rachel asks.

"It was great. The fans were awesome again."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I am. I just wish you were here with me. I miss you both so much."

"We miss you too."

Santana can hear a faint giggle in the background and the sound of feet running across the floorboards.

"Is that Ellie?" Santana asks.

"Yes. Just give me a second."

Santana can hear a rustling over the phone, but the next thing she hears makes her heart ache.

"Mommy when are you coming home?" a little voice says.

"Hey Ellie, Mommy will be home soon I promise."

"Mama said that you're sharing your music with other people. Mama said it's good to share and that's why I have to share you with your fans."

Santana hates it that she has to leave Rachel to explain why she has been absent in their daughter's life.

"That's right, I get to share my music with people, but when I come home I'm going to spend all of my time with you and Mama. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

"So how was your day at school?" Santana asks.

"It was boring. I went to dance class afterwards though and I got the lead role in the next recital."

"That's great Ellie when is it?"

"It's next week so you won't be able to see it. Mama said she would record it so you can watch it when you get home."

"That sounds great Ellie" Santana says trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I miss you Mommy."

"I miss you too honey. Can I speak to your mother again?" Santana asks.

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

Santana hears the rustling over the phone again before hearing her wife's voice.

"Don't worry about Ellie."

"I should be there for her" Santana says.

"She'll be alright. You'll be home soon and then she'll forget you were even gone."

"I wish I was there now in your arms, sleeping beside you instead of this lonely hotel room."

"You'll have to dream about me instead."

"I always dream about you. I dream about you, seeing your face again and kissing those lips of yours. I can't wait to be able to touch you again and to smell you again. God, I miss you so much."

"You'll be home soon and we'll be here waiting. Please don't cry because then I'll cry and I don't want to fall apart in front of Ellie" Rachel says.

"I'm sorry. I have tried to keep my emotions in check for the past five weeks, but being away from you is starting to take its toll on me" Santana admits.

"Just remember that even though we are a thousand miles apart, I'm always with you. I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Rachel."

"You should get some sleep. It's probably late over there and you'll be traveling again tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll call you when I wake up" Santana says.

"What about the time difference? How about I call you and then you can talk to Ellie before she goes to school."

"Okay that sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you" Rachel says.

"I love you too baby."

As soon as call ends, Santana selects the photo album on her phone and flicks through the vast amount of photos she has of her family. Her heart warms at the sight of her wife and daughter smiling into the camera, but the image also causes it to ache too.

Santana loves her career. She loves performing in front of an audience but she loves her family more. Over these past few weeks she made a decision that even though she will carry on touring, she'll only do it in America in the future and she'll spread out the dates so that she will only be away from her family for a few days instead of weeks.

Santana turns off the photos and tosses her phone on the bedside table. She gets under the covers of the bed so she can try to get some sleep.

The quicker she gets through this tour the quicker she can get home and be with her family again.

* * *

_A/N This was inspired by the song I'm Already There By Lonestar._


End file.
